


The Scientist

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, autopsy Will, mad scientist Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: In which Hannibal become a mad scientist instead of therapist.





	The Scientist

Mad science was something that had grown over the ages, starting as something odd one does in his basement to become one almost respected field. It still was not something you could be really proud and loud about, but you could do it openly and not only on some dark basement as it was once he case.

Hannibal had stated to work on the mad science field after leaving the surgery one, he had lost patient, well he had kill one most exactly, and not by accident… He had retired before the police would come after him and spend some time thinking of a reconversion. He through about becoming a therapist, it would be something he would excel at. Well, he would probably not always drive his patients in the society right direction but they would get better at following their instinct and their inner voices. He had found an announce for a position as assistant mad scientist at the Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane. Hannibal had only respond to it as a way to satisfy his curiosity but he had pass the test and won the job. 

The first couple of years he had only be an assistant and pushed into the background doing minor tasks. He had done cleaning, feeding of the inmate and a lot of other degrading tasks. He would probably had slammed the door if only of his politeness and one very particular task. He was the one and only in charge of taking care of the experimental rejects. At first it did not seem as something he would enjoy, cleaning, mistake erasing and administrative work. But in fact, it was something different all along. Hannibal had clean and display many experimental rejects, always with the validation of the administration. He had made them into art, it was easy, he had the pigs, the materials -all refunded by the institute- and the place of his work.

For the last five years, he had managed to get promoted as a Mad Scientist and then head of the institute. He was still in charge of the after of the experiment, it was his own reward for surviving and not killing most of his co-worker, especially Frederick these days. 

On one peculiar night, he was wandering in the experiment ward, looking at the novelties and trying to find a way to finally fired Frederick… He had entered one room following the decay scent, wondering which one of the assistant had forgotten to clean. He had stop in his track seeing the silhouette sitting on the table, it was a man, an arm missing and autopsy sewing showing on his chest. “Hello” said Hannibal, trying to figure if the man was alive or not. Considering the lack of answer, he decided against, probably a bad prank of one assistant… He moved closer to the table and stopped earring a faint “My name is Will Graham, I don’t know the time nor the place I’m in. My name is Will Graham...” coming from the man. “Hello Will, my name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, you are in Baltimore and it’s 9PM” Hannibal said checking his watch. The man raised his head toward him, his eyes white as dead. “Hello doctor”.


End file.
